


A Moment in Time

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [30]
Category: Batwoman (Comic), Bombshells (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cold War, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Future Fic, One Shot, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: I am not a communist, Kate thinks. No matter what chattering senators with too much time on their hands think.





	A Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100 Fanfic Tropes Drabble Cycle prompt of "futurefic".

But I'm not a communist, Kate thinks.

She's a businesswoman for damn's sake.

True as her words are, it's better that no one else can hear her inner musings. Not that others weren't trying - Commander Waller had spoken of tapped phone lines and intercepted mail. Amanda had spoken so rapidly that Kate could barely tell one word from the next. The phone call lasted barely over a minute lest someone trace it.

I am not a communist, Kate repeats.

No matter what chattering senators with too much time on their hands thought.

Kate hurries to her room, her feet barely touching the carpet as she moves. She pulls her suitcase from her closet with so much force that it sends forgotten boxes packed inside crumbling to the floor. She grits her teeth, but steps over the mess.

Maggie only crosses her mind as she's halfway to the door.

At any moment, her wife is destined to come bouncing in through the front door, eager for a kiss and a chance to change into more comfortable shoes.

What would Maggie think? That Kate had found some younger woman perhaps. Or maybe that she had simply packed up and decided to run off on another wild adventure like the ones of her youth.

Maybe she wouldn't even be surprised.

Whatever she thought, it wouldn't be the truth. Perhaps that was for the better.

No, Kate is not a communist. That doesn't mean that she is not suddenly an enemy of the state.

**Author's Note:**

> While I don't know what exactly the Cold War would be like in the Bombshells universe, nor even what exactly would be fought over (superheroes perhaps and the means of making them, or maybe aliens and their acquirement), but I know it'd be far different than what the Bombshells originally faced.
> 
> I may or may not expand on this idea in the future.


End file.
